This Must Be Love
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: 6927 Oneshot: Tsuna is married to Mukuro! And even though the two fight for the most unreasonable things, they're undenyable love keeps them together through thick and thin! :3 written for Nagihachan!


"Mukuro… can you _please_ explain in_ detail_ what in the _world_ happened here?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, head of the Vongola Family, a.k.a. wife, asked as he glared at his husband.

"Well, it's just that Tsunayoshi-kun is always working hard, so I wanted to make you happier by making dinner by the time you came home." Mukuro explained. A piece of burnt wood fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground with a big crash, making dust and debris erupt into the air. "But as you can see… I failed."

"Failed!?" Tsuna snapped. "You did more than just fail! You burned down the kitchen!"

"Now what? This is the third time we had to repair a part of the house!" He shouted. Mukuro turned his head away from Tsuna.

_The two other times were caused by you…_

Mukuro thought with a painful smile. He turned back to Tsuna, who was shaking in rage and was bringing his fist up.

Tsuna took a quick swipe to Mukuro's face and sent the man sprawling across the ground. Tsuna walked away, muttering curses under his breath, and slammed the door to his, _their_, room shut.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was lying flat on the floor.

_That hurt…_

He thought as he laid there.

_This must be love._

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

As the next morning came, Tsuna groaned tiredly and rolled over in his bed. He roamed his hand over the spot next to him. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt the area cold and empty. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Mukuro was not there.

Tsuna sat up in bed and stretched his limbs. He slid out from his warm haven and placed his bare feet on the cold carpet. He walked over to the window and pulled the light weight curtains aside. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills.

Usually, Tsuna had to wake up with Mukuro smiling down at him saying 'Good morning' in a sweet voice. He always looked like he was going to do something perverted so it was a morning ritual for Tsuna to smack his husband across the face. It was quite strange for Mukuro not to be there that time, but Tsuna didn't dwell on it. Mukuro was strong, well, not when it came to Tsuna, and he could take care of himself.

Tsuna yawned as he stepped out of the bedroom. His nose immediately picked up the scent of tuna being fried. He ran to the kitchen, which had been repaired by the hard working Vongola subordinates overnight, to see Mukuro fairing just fine over the stove. The smell of tuna was quite good too.

"Mukuro, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he stepped closer to the illusionist. Mukuro turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah, good morning Tsunayoshi-kun! I was just making breakfast in order to apologize for yesterday." Mukuro explained. Tsuna stared at the stove, to see that the tuna had not been burned to pieces.

"I thought you couldn't cook." He said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, when it comes to love, a man can do anything." Mukuro said in a low voice and with half lidded eyes. Tsuna stared at Mukuro suspiciously.

"Well, it's done!" Mukuro announced. He tossed the tuna into a bowl. Tsuna lips curved up into a smile, until he saw what Mukuro did next.

The man tossed pineapple rings on top of the tuna. The tuna, still being hot from the stove, began to heat the pineapples, making a weird, cooked tuna/pineapple smell waft through the air. Tsuna resisted the urge to cover his mouth and gag.

Mukuro extended the bowl to Tsuna.

"Here Tsunayoshi-kun, eat the breakfast I cooked with love and feel better!" He said happily. Tsuna eyed the bowl in distaste, then back to his husband's face.

"Uh, Mukuro? C-could you taste test it first?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro gave his signature laugh.

"Okay, just because you asked. How bad can it really be?" He said and he took a spoonful into his mouth.

Though he did really well to hide it, Mukuro's face twisted in disgust. It was even scarier because he still had a smile on his face. He scooped another spoonful of the poisonous food and extended it to Tsuna.

"H-h-here, Tsunayoshi-kun! It tastes w-w-wonderful." Mukuro said. Tsuna took a step back.

_Oi, oi! You're sweating a lot, your eye and the corner of your mouth is twitching, and you look like you're trying not to vomit! Do you really expect me to eat that!? Ah, Mukuro, that smile looks so painful!_

Tsuna thought.

"I-I'm going to pass on this one. I'm full just from looking at it." Tsuna said and then dashed off back into his bedroom to get ready.

_To be able to stand something like this…_

Mukuro thought as he knelt to the floor, trying his best not to stain the floor with vomit.

_It must be love._

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

It all started 7 years ago, a little bit after Tsuna had turned sixteen. Mukuro had appeared in Tsuna's dream, where they had a real talk for the first time since the ring battle.

Tsuna was standing in a large field that seemed to stretch on forever. The grass was long and green, the breeze was cool and comforting, and the sky was as clear as ever.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Tsuna heard someone call from behind him. When he turned, he saw a person he hadn't expected to see.

"Mukuro…" He whispered. Realizing that he was alone with such a dangerous person, Tsuna jumped back and stared at Mukuro cautiously.

"Kufufu, do not worry, I'm not here to cause you any harm." Mukuro reassured as he moved under a tree. He sat on the soft grass and patted the spot next to him.

"Won't you sit?" He asked. Tsuna gave him a wary look before he slowly moved next to the man and sat.

Mukuro smirked and lifted Tsuna up, making the teen yelp. He placed the boy in front of him and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, making Tsuna's back press against Mukuro's chest. Tsuna blushed at the contact.

"M-M-Mukuro, what are you doing?" Tsuna stuttered. Mukuro took a deep breath of the wonderful scent that wafted around Tsuna and leaned back against the tree.

"You can't stay here for long, so I just want to remain here like this with you… even if it's for a short time." Mukuro stated as he closed his eyes. The breeze ran through the field, a fresh, spring smell flying along with the wind.

Tsuna relaxed and leaned back into Mukuro's hold, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the others.

The moment was perfect peacefulness in every possible way. Just listening to the sound of the trees and grass swaying was magic, and the cool wind made you feel sleepy.

"Mukuro, are you always here… alone?" Tsuna asked quietly, opening his eyes to stare at the bright sky.

"Yes, I am." Mukuro replied. "Though, once in a while, Chrome comes here. This is where I first met her."

"I see…" Tsuna said. "Even though it's such a wonderful place, it must be lonely, being here all by yourself all the time." Tsuna said with remorse. Mukuro laughed.

"It is, but having you here is definitely worth it." He said as he leaned down and rested his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck.

"I wanted to see you…" He said painfully. Tsuna closed his eyes again and brought his hand up to run his fingers through the man's silky hair.

"… Why me?" Tsuna asked.

"Because… I love you." Mukuro answered, his hot breath skidding over Tsuna's skin. Tsuna blushed at those words and his heart beat sped up. He turned around to face Mukuro, the man's hands still holding on to him.

"What if I set you free? You won't have to be alone anymore!" He exclaimed. Mukuro chuckled.

"Even if I am your Mist Guardian, you shouldn't do something like that." He said. "I'm a killer, a murderer. I've hurt you and your friends. Do you really want to free someone like that?"

"The Mukuro I know is different now!" Tsuna retorted. Mukuro leaned in, his face becoming dark.

"And what if I'm not the Mukuro you know?" He asked in a low voice.

"I trust you." Was all Tsuna said. Mukuro leaned back, shocked at the words that came out. He began to laugh.

"I can't hurt you if you show me such a face." He said. He closed his eyes rested his forehead against the other's.

"Why do you trust me so much? Why in the world did I fall in love with someone like you?" Mukuro muttered to himself. Tsuna looked at the man with half lidded eyes.

"Really, I wonder. I'd also like to know why I'm the same way." Tsuna said. Mukuro opened his eyes and looked at the young Vongola.

"So you too?" He asked. Tsuna grinned.

"Then that makes two of us." He said happily. Mukuro chuckled and pulled the boy closer. He pressed his lips lightly against the feather soft ones.

After a moment, Mukuro pulled away and hugged Tsuna as tightly as he could.

"I'm going to hold you to your words, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro mumbled. Tsuna closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

"I promise I'll come for you." He whispered.

"I'll be waiting…" Mukuro whispered back.

As the dream came to an end, Tsuna felt tears run down his cheek as he held on to Mukuro. The other man's emotions were running through him. Hate, regret, vengeance, loss, fear, sadness, hope, and love.

_I want to see him free…_

Tsuna thought as his vision began to blur and go white.

_It must be love…_

And that was when the dream ended. Whether it really happened or not, it didn't matter to Tsuna. The first thing he did was run to Reborn and say,

"I want to set Mukuro free!"

Reborn just smirked and nodded his head before contacting the Vongola headquarters to create a plan. After a very long year of planning and strategizing, the Varia, 3 Arcobalenos, Tsuna, and his Guardians, charged into the Vendicare prison and broke Mukuro free. As Tsuna helped Mukuro out of the strange capsule that held him, Mukuro opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna tiredly.

"So you kept your promise…" He said before he passed out. Tsuna smiled at those words. Now he knew that the dream he had really did happen, and that the special moment he had shared with Mukuro had existed.

Even after getting Mukuro out, he had remained unconscious for a long time. During his sleep, the Vendicare had sent a letter saying that they would let their action slip this time, but if Mukuro were to mess up once more and such an occasion were to rise again, they would do everything in their power to stop them and give them punishment. Tsuna had a hunch that it was the Ninth that had gotten them out of their dark situation. Oh well, at least the Varia and Hibari had fun with the operation.

After about a month of no response from Mukuro, one cold December morning, the illusionist finally opened his eyes. Tsuna was the very first thing he saw. The boy would visit him everyday, hoping that the man would wake up soon, and he was in tears as he finally woke up.

"Mukuro!" He had cried out before latching onto the male and bawling all out. Mukuro, still a little dazed, slowly brought a hand up to rub the head of the crying boy. As his mind began to clear, he smiled.

"If you always keep your promises, you may die one day, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked up, his eyes and nose red from his crying. He smiled through his tears and kissed Mukuro full on the lips.

_Making me do such crazy things,_

Tsuna thought as he felt Mukuro wrap his arms around his small frame.

_It must be love…_

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

As Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and fully dressed, he went over to the couch where Mukuro had been lying for the last 20 minutes.

"Mukuro, are you sure you're okay?" Tsuna asked as he leaned down to inspect Mukuro's face. Mukuro raised his hand and gave the boy a thumbs up. Tsuna grinned and walked over to the door.

"Then, if you don't hurry, I'm going to leave without you." He said as he stepped outside. Mukuro was by his side in a flash, dressed and ready to go. Tsuna giggled.

"Sawada-dono, good morning!" Basil said as he ran to the duo.

"Basil-kun!" Tsuna said energetically as he turned to see the other. Mukuro glared at Basil.

"Thy car is waiting." Basil said as he led the way to the black limo.

"That you for your hard work Basil-kun." Tsuna said sweetly. Basil blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not at all! This much is nothing compared to what Sawada-dono does." He said.

Throughout the car ride, Mukuro would just glare at Basil, whom talked eagerly to Tsuna. Tsuna would just nod his head in agreement and listen to every word the other said. When they finally reached the Vongola headquarters, Mukuro was quickly separated from the busy boss. Mukuro would be out doing random missions and Tsuna would be signing away papers, organizing meetings, checking their financial status etc. It was a lot of work for the young male.

During their work, Gokudera decided to bring up a random conversation.

"Tenth, I really don't know how you do it…" He said as he sorted a stack of reports in order. Tsuna looked at the man in question.

"What, my job?" He asked. Gokudera shook his head.

"No, I mean, living with that pineapple bastard! He's such a pervert, it's a miracle that you're even still a virgin!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Mukuro wouldn't take me without my consent Gokudera… wait…" Tsuna blinked a few times before he went back to his papers.

"I take that back. He would, but I won't let him." He said. Gokudera looked at his boss for a moment before returning back to sorting, signaling the end of the conversation.

One other thing that made the Tsuna's job hard was the endless ringing of his phone. Hibari and Gokudera, who were in the same room as him, were quickly getting annoyed. When lunch finally came, Hibari walked up to Tsuna, glaring at the man the whole time. He was just about at his limit… Tsuna could tell.

"Just from this morning, there were 32 messages left for you… all love messages from Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari growled out through gritted teeth. Tsuna stared at the older man in fright.

"Why don't you ever discipline him more?" Hibari asked with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I'll be sure to have a talk with him later!" Tsuna whimpered as he gave an apologetic smile. Hibari gave Tsuna one last glare before walking out of the room.

After waiting a moment once Hibari was gone, Tsuna grabbed the phone with a pissed off expression and almost broke the device as he smashed his finger against each button. Mukuro answered almost immediately.

"Tsunayoshi-ku—"

"Mukuro! What the hell were you doing!? You do this every single, fucking day! I see you when I go home, so what the hell!?" Tsuna interrupted as he shouted through the phone. "I swear Hibari is going to kill me one day! He and Gokudera might as well gang up on you too!"

On the other side, Mukuro's cell was beginning to break from the shear volume of Tsuna's voice and the static that was being picked up from the yelling.

"I'm just trying to deliver my love to you…" Mukuro whined.

"DON'T!!" Tsuna shouted as loud as he could and slammed the phone in its receiver. The poor machine broke due to the force. Tsuna paused for a moment as he stared at the crushed device before falling back in his seat and sighing.

"Why do things keep breaking?" He mumbled to himself.

It doesn't seem like he has noticed, but usually when things begin to break, either at headquarters or at home, it was mostly Tsuna's fault.

Such as, when Mukuro and Gokudera began fighting in the library, Tsuna had stepped in to stop them. When it didn't work, he went out of control in his hyper mode, which resulted in many priceless books being destroyed. It was after the massacre was done, and that the two other males were shivering in fear, did Tsuna give them a long, hard lecture on why they shouldn't have been fighting in the library in the first place and that they had to replace every single book they had destroyed… but it was actually Tsuna's fault…

Well, at least he, Gokudera, and Hibari didn't have to listen to Mukuro's annoying love calls anymore since the phone broke.

Two days later though…

Hibari's cell began to ring as he was sorting through some reports. He flipped it open, had a short conversation with the other person, and hung up. He turned to face Tsuna.

"Apparently, you were supposed to go to an important meeting yesterday regarding the issue with Byakuran of the Millefiore Family proposing to you even though you're already married, but you didn't show up." He stated. Tsuna stared at Hibari in shock as his pen dropped out of his hand and landed on the ebony desk with a quiet 'thunk'. He turned to stare at his phone, which he had tried to fix by taping back the broken parts. Apparently, it didn't work. There went the Vongola's reputation down the drain.

"Gokudera, lend me your phone." Tsuna said quietly.

"Yes Tenth!" Gokudera replied loyally as he offered his sleek, black, Sharp 920SH, a.k.a., his really awesome, super cool cell phone… Well, that's over exaggerating it, but Gokudera liked it a lot since Yamamoto had gotten it for his last birthday. Though he never showed he appreciated it, he did.

Tsuna's face immediately scrunched up in anger as he dialed Mukuro's number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Tsunayoshi-ku—"

"Mukuro! It's all because of you that I missed a meeting yesterday!" Tsuna yelled through the phone. Gokudera was taken aback in the sudden change from sweet and cute to ferocious and crazy, but it happened often when it came to Mukuro. Hibari smirked and leaned back against the wall. He always found it rather entertaining when Tsuna became a raging carnivore against the damned illusionist.

The yelling continued on for a while, Tsuna shouting on about that if it wasn't for his husband, he would've never missed such an important call. Mukuro would just futilely whimper back that he had no memory of destroying a phone and then have Tsuna yell at him again.

"Forget it! You are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Tsuna shouted one last time as he took the phone from his ear and broke it in half from his anger. Gokudera looked at his phone in shock.

"M-my… my new cell…" He muttered under his breath.

Tsuna brought his feet up onto his desk, not caring that papers scattered everywhere, and bit his thumbnail in frustration, rage burning in his eyes.

_I hate my husband…_

Tsuna thought as he chewed on his nail. Bad habits are hard to break, especially when you're angry.

_This must be love._

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

"Mu-ku-ro…" Tsuna mumbled out in a menacing voice as he stepping into his house. Said man 'eeped' and ran away to hide. Tsuna, already in hyper mode, chased down the man and began beating him, though Mukuro was dodging and blocking most of the hits.

"Now what!? Since I missed the meeting, Byakuran is going to think I don't mind getting remarried! It's all your fault!" Tsuna screamed.

"How is it my fault!?" Mukuro yelled as he dodged an oncoming rain of punches.

"Stop dodging them!" Tsuna shouted. Mukuro sweat dropped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that! I don't want to die yet!" He hollered. After a few minutes of hell, Tsuna finally settled down and sat on the ground. He covered his face with his hands.

"I-I don't wanna get remarried! I wanna stay with Mukuro!" He choked out before he started crying. Mukuro sighed in relief before staring down at his wife.

_Talk about mood swings…_ Mukuro walked over to the crying male and hugged him.

"Of course you don't have to get remarried if you don't want to." _Truthfully, I don't want you to leave me either._ "Just say no and if that doesn't work, which most likely it won't, then we'll just have to give him proof that you won't be remarrying." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked up at him.

"Proof?" He asked. Mukuro grinned slyly. He pushed Tsuna to the ground and began kissing his neck. Tsuna blushed.

"M-M-Mukuro, get off!" He shouted. Mukuro just looked at him and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's have a baby!" He said cheerfully. And Tsuna thought he couldn't get any stupider…

"Wh-who the hell is giving birth!? That's physically impossible!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro just began licking and kissing the soft flesh on the younger male's neck. Tsuna moaned at the contact.

"M-Mukuro… stop…" He groaned. Mukuro just continued.

"Mukuro, ah!" Tsuna mewled. He raised his fist and punched Mukuro across the face.

"I told you to stop didn't I!?" Tsuna yelled as he watched Mukuro go flying across the ground. He blushed as he remembered what it felt like to have Mukuro kissing his skin. He stood up and walked to their room.

"Whatever… Mukuro, let's go to sleep." He said. Mukuro sprang up like a puppy and ran into the room, tackling Tsuna onto the bed. Tsuna giggled and the two squirmed to get under the sheets like little kids. Finally, the two were settled close to each other, Mukuro's arms around his wife, and Tsuna's head against his husband's chest. They both sighed in contentment.

_Though he's sometimes unreasonable, just being with him gives me all the happiness I need…_

They both thought as they drifted off to sleep.

_This must be love…_

The End

_-_

**A/N:** A short, random, 6927 oneshot. I'm sorry if there were any parts that were weird or hard to understand, but hey, I was trying to make it funny ^^; I got the idea for this story from a 6927 doujinshi called, "Mukuro and Tsuna's Newly Wed Life" It was just so cute and funny that I had to use the idea for my story ^^;; Though that may be copying, I couldn't help it .

This was written for nagihachan! It was fun creating this ^_^ Sorry if it didn't turn out too well, but at least it had the fluff and funny you wanted right? I hope… XDDD Just to let you know, I utterly fail at making things funny, so… yeah…


End file.
